Real or Fake
by xXXAngelForeverxXX
Summary: Naruto had a doll when he was little but the doll isn't really a doll in fact it real just like Naruto. When Naruto grows up he completely forgets about the doll and now when he goes to spend his vacation in a doll museum. That doll he had when he was little now haunts him because Naruto didn't keep the promise he made with the doll when he was little. SasuNaru.
1. Chapter 1

"_Hi guys this story was inspired by the awesome movie that I watched so far __The Doll Master __a 2004 South Korean horror film. It's not that scary if you watch it in the day light. But I'm pretty sure that you'll be scared if you watch it in the night. LOL. _ watch?v=7geeoemEifs&feature=related. _So here's the link you guys should really watch it but in the day light okay don't say that I didn't warn you Love you guys and I hope that you like the story" –xXXAngelForeverxXX_

**Real or Fake**

**Naruto's Point of View**

_I slowly picked up the doll that I treasured so much. I don't even know why I treasured the thing so much; it's just a doll. My mom brought it for me when we moved into this quiet town; I didn't have any friends so she brought me him. But when I started to get friends I forgot about him and decided to pack him away into the attic._

"_I can't believe that I actually treasured this thing" I said as I handed it to Ino who was helping me clean the attic._

"_Wow he's so sexy for a doll!" said as she cuddled him. "What's his name?"_

"_Sasuke but I used to call him Sasuke-Kun" I said as I took out old photo albums from the boxes._

"_That's a cool name" said Ino as she cradled the doll._

"_You can have him if you want" I said._

"_Sorry but no I'm not cheating on my doll" said Ino as she put the doll back into the box._

"_You still think that your doll is your boyfriend" I laughed as Ino hit me on my arm._

**Ten Years Later**

I sat impatiently as I waited for the clock to reach 3:00 o'clock. It was going to be summer vacation soon but the damn clock wouldn't hurry up. I looked over at Kiba who was also impatient he was basically hitting his head against his desk. I then looked over at Ino who was almost pulling at her long blonde hair. My eyes then turned back to the clock just one more minute left. I jumped up from my seat as I heard the bell ring and ran instantly towards the door with Kiba and Ino behind me happily laughing.

"Summer vacation here we come!" we shouted together as we entered Kiba's jeep.

"Being sixteen rules I can drive while you two failed your driver's license test" said Kiba while Ino and I both hit him on the head.

"Shut up you mutt at least we didn't get speeding tickets" said Ino happily while Kiba stuck his tongue out at her. "Oh I can't wait to get a tan I prove that bitch Sakura that my tan looks more real than hers"

"I can't wait to go to the beach and see all those girls with binkies" I said as Kiba high fived me.

"You guys are perverts" said Ino.

"Whatever" Kiba and I said at the same time as we pulled up to my drive way where I got out and waved good bye at them.

"Bye Naruto see you tomorrow" said Ino as she waved and blew a kiss at me while Kiba just held up his hand and waved bye.

I walked up to my house's front door and opened it expect to hear my mom's cheery voice but no I didn't hear anything. Strange I said as I closed the door behind me. I started to climb upstairs to my bedroom and found my bedroom door open. What I never leave my bedroom door open? I started slowly walking to my bedroom expecting there to be a murderer, burglar, or even a mutated animal but no I found nobody and nothing seemed to have been taken. Weird maybe I forgot to close my bedroom door this morning

"Naruto" I gasped as I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder. "Whoa aren't you jumpy today"

I slowly turned around to find my dad laughing at me while I rubbed the back of my head in embarrassment.

"Sorry dad where's mum?" I asked while my dad ruffled my hair.

"She's getting her nails done" said my dad as he started walking out of my bedroom but stopped at the doorway. "Oh Naruto I got tickets to this doll museum I was wondering if you and Kiba and Ino would like to go. It'd be waste of tickets because your mother and I don't really like museums and plus we don't want you kids to be perverts all of summer vacation"

"Fine dad but I'll only go if Kiba and Ino go" I said while my dad just smiled at me. "I'll call them later right now all I want to do is sleep"

I walked towards the bathroom all the while taking my clothes off and stepping into the warm water. I sighed as I sat down and rubbed my arms with body wash. Finally I can rest and not worry about homework, tests, and essays. Summer vacation is heaven! I closed my eyes and let the smell of my lavender shampoo relax me. I wonder why dad wants us to go to that doll museum. I mean come on dolls are pretty creepy not to mention that they look freaking real! I sighed as I started to scrub shampoo into my hair. I just hope that Ino and Kiba would say no to going to a stupid doll museum; man it freaking reminds me of chucky.

"_**Naruto!"**_ I heard someone yell my name as I gasped and jumped up my breathing quickening.

"-Who's there?" I said as I pulled the shower curtains to the side and looked to see if anybody was in the bathroom with me but I found nobody it was empty.

I slowly pull the curtains back to where it was and started to rinse the shampoo off of my hair. I don't know when I started to be so jumpy but it freaking annoys me. Ever since Kiba and Ino found out they wouldn't stop scaring me. I swear it's not funny sometimes I even scare my own self. I stepped out of the bathtub and wrapped the towel around my waist and walked to my bedroom. I started to dry myself and put on my pajamas.

"Naruto" I heard my mom say as I jumped and gasped. "Whoa Naruto how many scary movies have you been watching?"

"None just don't do that it freaking scares me" I said while my mom rolled her eyes and handed me my cell phone which was vibrating.

"Hello" I said as I pressed the answer button.

"Hey it's me Ino so guess what your mom told my mom about that dump doll museum and I so can't believe that they want us to go. Its summer vacation all I want to see is shirtless guys running around in just shorts" I heard Ino say as I laughed.

"Yeah my dad wants me to go too. I mean I don't want to go but then my dad believe it or not would give me the silence treatment" I said as I ran my towel through my hair.

"What the silence treatment OMG my mom does that too me but she's extra bitchy about it like she would roll her eyes and everything. So are you and Kiba going because if you are then I would go?" said Ino.

"Yeah I'm going but I don't know about Kiba I'll text him just keep talking Ino because my phone lets me text and talk at the same time" I said I started to text Kiba.

"I know so that's why I hear beeping noises when I talk to you so rude you know" said Ino "But I do that to that bitch Sakura. She said that she met this fucking hot guy at school and that they dating and everything I asked her if I could see his picture and everything but that bitch wouldn't let me"

"LOL you guys still fighting you know she might be making up that "hot guy" that she supposedly met" I said as I got a text back from Kiba "Hey Ino Kiba said that he's going so are you?"

"Yeah I'll start packing you guys should too" said Ino as I started to text back to Kiba that Ino was going.

"Kiba said that he's going to drive us all at least that would be fun" I said.

"We all have to love Kiba" said Ino "Anyway I got to Naruto love you bye"

"Bye Ino love you too" I said as I hanged up and started packing.

I yawned as I put my phone on its charger and crawled into bed. I was so tried and I couldn't believe it that I would have to spend a week at that stupid doll museum. And I bet that no other teenagers would be there just Ino, Kiba, and me. People would probably think that we're thieves or something like that. Suddenly my eyes widened as I heard my bedroom door open and someone turning on the light. I felt them slowly put their hand on my arm as I flinched a little.

"Naruto you're really starting to worry me" I heard my dad say as he sighed. I turned around on my bed to face him.

"What do you mean? You said that my grades were fine and plus I'm not being a pervert that much" I said grinning while my dad shook his head and put his hand on my cheek.

"Naruto you're always so jumpy and flinching a lot. Is there something you're not telling me?" said my dad with a worried look on his face.

"No dad I'm fine really it will go away" I said with a smile while my dad still didn't look convinced but decided not to pressure.

"Alright Naruto good night and remember to get up early tomorrow you're leaving to go to the doll museum with Kiba and Ino" said my dad as he kissed me on my forehead lightly.

"Good night love you" I said while my mom came into my bedroom.

"Awww my little Naruto" said my mom as she started to pinch my cheek which really hurts.

"Mom!" I said but she seems to hear me.

"My baby is so grown up" said my mom as she gave me a hug. "I love you Naruto good night and remember to get up early tomorrow"

"Yeah I know already dad told me" I said while they left my room and turned off the light. I snuggled under my covers and slowly drifted off to sleep knowing that I have to get up early tomorrow.

_I was walking down a hallway that was dimly lit by the moonlight and had windows on both sides of the wall with white see through silky curtains that was billowing in the wind. I felt like someone was watching me; watching my every move that I made. I stopped as I reached a bedroom and decided to enter it. I slowly came inside and looked around. The bedroom looked like it wasn't used in years; I wonder who lives here?_

"_Naruto" I heard someone say as I jumped and turned around but found nobody there._

"_Who's there?" I asked as I started to shake a little and back away._

"_Don't you remember me Naruto?" they asked while I looked around myself to see if there was anyone there._

"_Who are you?" I asked but still I didn't see anyone._

"_I was always there for you and yet you abandoned me! How could you Naruto?" I heard them say with anger in there voice while I backed up more._

"_I don't know what you're talking about" I said franticly looking around myself._

"_Don't you remember the promise you made to me?" they said as I went flying on top of the bed with my arms pinned down. I saw nothing pinning me down but yet I was pinned down somehow. I started to struggle to get lose and run away but whatever was holding me down clearly didn't want me to leave._

"_Please I don't know what you're talking about. Just let me go" I said but they only tighten their hold on me._

"_You will fulfill your promise to me then only will you be free. Goodbye" they said and then I felt their hold me do away._

_I slowly got up and walked towards the window and looked outside. The sky was blood red and I was in some sort of castle. I suddenly felt myself being pushed out of the window and I was falling down! I started to panic and scream._

"_Ahhhhhh-"_

"Ahhhhhhhhh-" I screamed as I bolted right up in bed.

I started to look around myself and realized that I was in my own bedroom safe from whoever was in my dream. I shivered and laid down in bed; the dream felt so real but I knew it wasn't. I looked at my alarm clock and realized that it was six o'clock. I wouldn't be able to fall asleep anyway not after that nightmare that I had. I decided to get ready for our drive to the doll museum. I jumped right out of bed and ran towards the bathroom damn I needed to pee so badly!

**5 Hours Later**

"Oh my fucking God there isn't any service here!" said Ino as she banged her head against the car seat once again. "How the hell am I supposed to go on Facebook now?"

"You just can't and stop banging your head against my Jeep you she has feelings too" said Kiba smirking.

"Oh my God Kiba you choose your Jeep over me and I thought that I was your best friend" said Ino as she crossed her arms and pouted.

"Just kidding Ino get over it already" said Kiba who muttered "not" under his breathe.

"So did any of you had a weird dream yesterday?" I asked as Kiba's and Ino's face went into shock.

"Yeah actually I did it was so freaking scary" said Ino as she shivered.

"Me too it was like that I was being attacked by somebody but I wasn't able to see them" said Kiba as he too shivered.

"Oh my God that's like the same type of dream I had" I said while Ino and Kiba turned around to look at me with a shocked expression.

"This is just too weird" said Ino "First no service and then we all had fucking ass weird dreams and then we have to stay in a fucking doll museums.

"Well let's not start complaining now because we're already here" said Kiba as he pulled up to the doll museum.

The doll museum looked like a castle it was huge and built out of stone. And it looked like so isolated in the middle of the forest. I shivered as we got out of the Jeep and started to pick up our bags. It was so cold out here. We then started to walk up to the front door as it opened suddenly which made gasp.

"Well hello you must be Naruto Uzumaki and you two must be his two best friends" said a man with long black hair that had a snake wrapped around his neck. "I'm Orochimaru come in already its freezing out there my assistant Kabuto will show you guys to your rooms and then we'll have lunch"

I tried to say thank you but I found myself being shoved up the stairs but his assistant Kabuto. Ino was already calling him a pervert but he didn't seem to mind. Kiba was already looking around and comments about the dolls that filled the castle.

"Stop! This bedroom will be Ino's room please go inside and prepare for lunch we wouldn't want to keep Master Orochimaru waiting" said Kabuto while Ino looking inside and screamed as she saw a life size dolls decorating her room.

"I'm not sleeping in here either you get those dolls out or I'll take those dolls out myself" said Ino putting her hands on hips.

"My dear those dolls decorate every bedroom in this castle even mines and Master Orochimaru's bedrooms" said Kabuto "Just get used to it"

"But, But, they're so freaking creepy this is bad service!" screamed Ino as she was pushed into her bedroom by Kabuto.

"Now Kiba this is your bedroom and please don't scream about the dolls everything has feelings" said Kabuto as Kiba screamed anyway.

"Man the doll looks like the freaking grudge girl how the hell am I supposed to sleep in here?" said Kiba as Kabuto pushed him into the bedroom anyway.

"Naruto this is your bedroom and like I said earlier don't scream Master Orochimaru worked hard on those dolls" said Kabuto as I walked into my bedroom and gasped.

How the hell am I supposed to sleep in here with a doll that resembles the grudge girl? And it freaking eyes seemed to follow me everywhere I moved. I sighed and put my bags down on my bed and moved towards the balcony. I opened the door and stepped out on the balcony and stared out. The sight was beautiful.

"I hope you find it comfortable here" said Kabuto as he closed my bedroom and left. Is there something wrong with how the hell am I supposed to find it comfortable here with the fucking ass creepy doll that scared me shitless?

Sighing I walked towards the bathroom to take a quick shower before going down. As I went inside the bathroom I found little mini dolls that decorated the shelves which also scared me shitless. What the hell is wrong with these people? Who hell put dolls inside the bathrooms? I decided to ignore it even through it scared me like hell. I turned on the water and waited for it to turn hot before stepping into the bathtub. After 30 minutes I got out of the bathroom and put on cloths and went downstairs where I found a guy sitting down on the couch. He had really black hair that was spiked up in the back and he also had chin length bangs. He was wearing a black tee shirt with a white sweater over it; he had on black jeans and a frown on his face. I smiled he looked somewhere around my age. I guess Ino, Kiba, and me wouldn't be so lonely here.

"Hi" I said as I jumped down beside him on the couch. He slowly turned to look at me; the frown never leaving his face. "I'm Naruto what's your name?"

"Sasuke" he said his eyes never leaving mines.

"So did your parents make you come here? My parents did probably because they want some alone time" I said as I grabbed his arm "Hey you should like totally meet my friends they'll love you"

"Naruto" said Kiba I turned around to face.

"Oh hey" I said as I turned around to face Sasuke but he was nowhere to be found.

"Are you looking for something" said Kiba.

"The guy that was just here didn't you see him?" I asked looking around.

"No" said Kiba weird out "Let's go eat lunch Ino is waiting with them and she doesn't really like them that much"

"Okay" I said starting to walk Kiba.

"_Please review and read" -xXXAngelForeverxXX_


	2. Chapter 2

"_Hello guys. So did you guys watch the movie that I was talking about in chapter one? Was it scary? Did you guys watch it in the night because I'm pretty sure that it is scary in the night? So anyway here is chapter two. And I hope you guys like it." –xXXAngelForeverxXX_

**Chapter Two**

I sighed as I thought about the guy I met Sasuke. How could he disappear that fast without even making a sound? I wonder if he lives here. Maybe he knows about secret doors that might here? And how could Kiba not see him I mean it was only for second that I turned around to face Kiba and then turned around to introduce Kiba to him but then he just disappeared into thin air. How could anyone do that? That's it I should ask Orochimaru if he knows anyone by the name of Sasuke I'm sure that he'll tell me; if only that stupid Kabuto gets away from the office door maybe then I could ask about Sasuke.

"Naruto!" yelled Ino as she slammed her hand down on the table to get my attention.

"Yeah sorry Ino what were you saying?" I said as I slowly ate my chocolate ice cream.

"I wasn't saying anything Kiba was" said Ino as she sat back down on her seat and continued eating her strawberry flavored ice cream.

"You were thinking about that guy again weren't you?" said Kiba accusingly which made me feel guilty for thinking about Sasuke instead of paying attention to my friends.

"Yeah I mean it's just weird one second he was there and another second he just vanished I mean completely vanished like from the face of Earth" I said.

"Well did you ask him his name? Maybe you could look through the guest book and see if he's not a ghost or maybe one of those dolls that Orochimaru made and use black magic to make them come alive" said Ino while Kiba and I looked at as if she was crazy.

"What the hell is wrong with you" said Kiba as he scooted his chair away from Ino who just raised her eyebrows.

"Well his name is Sasuke" I said while Ino started to fix her lip gloss.

"I think I heard that name before but I just can't really remember where" said Ino "Maybe it's one of the guys that Sakura dated or is dating?"

"What why the hell would one of Sakura's ex-boyfriends be here in a place like this?" I said while Ino nodded.

"You're right they would rather be in a strip club" said Ino while Kiba burst out laughing.

"Man you and Sakura really hate each other" said Kiba.

"Well yeah she ruined her friendship with me because we both had a crush on the same guy" said Ino as he crossed her arms "But I don't need her anymore I have Tenten to talk to"

"You and Tenten are now best friends I didn't see that coming" I said

"Yeah I know we're like totally different but we get along very well and she's really nice" said Ino. "I mean I would be best friends with Hinata but she's like too shy. But anyway now with that Sasuke of yours where did I hear the name before?'

"Really Ino don't stress about it maybe I'll come across him again" I said as I continued eating my chocolate ice cream.

"I think I heard the name before too" said Kiba while I looked shocked why was I the only one who didn't know his name?

"What? This sucks so does this mean that you two already met him but don't remember?" I asked as I frowned.

"No stupid I didn't meet him I just heard his name before" said Ino.

"Yeah me too" said Kiba.

"Whatever" I said.

"Hey guys so I decided to take those weird dolls out of my bedroom" said Ino "Want to help me? Hey maybe we could take those dolls out of you r guys bedrooms too?"

"Hell yeah!" said Kiba.

"Me too they're just too freaky" I said.

"Then let's go upstairs already" said Ino running up the stairs with Kiba behind her.

"Wait for me" I said as I started to run up the stairs still thinking about Sasuke.

First Kiba and I decided to take the dolls out of Ino's bedroom. Kiba grabbed the legs of the doll while I grabbed the head; which was really creepy because its eyes kept staring at me; God I hate dolls! We started to carry the doll out of the bedroom and into the closet which was in the hallway; the doll was freaking heavy. We continued to do that in ours rooms while Ino picked up the little dolls in the bathrooms. After we were done we all collapsed on the couch downstairs breathing heavily.

"God I'm so tired but at least those creepy looking dolls are out of our bedrooms "said Ino.

"This is the worst vacation ever in my life" I said.

"Yeah I will probably never get to see those girls in bikinis that I dreamt of" said Kiba.

"Ewww what are you dreaming off?" said Ino throwing a pillow at him while laughing.

"You already know but I also know what you're dreaming of. Guys running around shirtless with only shorts on-"said Kiba but got interrupted when Ino hit him on the face with a pillow.

"Shut up!" laughed Ino as Kiba and her started to have a pillow fight.

I stopped laughing as I saw something go by upstairs it look like person with dark black hair that I was spiked up in the back. The only person I knew that had black hair spiked up in the back was SASUKE! I threw my pillow at Kiba and Ino and ran upstairs in search of Sasuke. I found him standing outside on the balcony that was connected to the hallway. I opened the balcony door and walked up beside him; I smiled at him but he still continued staring out at the forest with a frown on his face.

"Sasuke?" I said as I shook his arm to get his attention. He slowly turned to look at me with still a frown on his face. "You just left me yesterday and didn't let me introduce you to my friends?"

I said it more like a question as I waited for him to give me an answer.

"I already know them" he said while I stared at him like he was an alien. How could he possibly know them? Kiba and Ino said that they never met a person named Sasuke but they heard his name. Maybe they did meet him but they just don't remember.

"But they don't remember you?" I asked as I stared up at him while he smirked and stared down at me.

"Neither do you Naruto" he said as he started to walk back inside the hallway while I was left standing dumbstruck. How could he possibly know me I never knew him in my life? But his name is so freaking familiar. I ran after him as I grabbed his arm to make him stop walking.

"Are you saying that you already know me?" I asked waiting for a reply.

"Yes" he said as another frown crept on his flawless face.

"But I don't remember you" I said while he just stared down at me.

"Naruto" I heard someone say as I turned around to face them.

"Orochimaru?" I asked while I turned around to face Sasuke but he was already gone as expected. "I was just talking to Sasuke"

"Must have been a nice reunion since you two were best friends" said Orochimaru while I stared at him like he was crazy.

"We just met yesterday" I said while Orochimaru raised his eyebrow at me like I was crazy.

"But Sasuke states that he already knows you" said Orochimaru as he started to look at his dolls.

"That's strange" I said as I walked beside him.

"You know there was this old myth that my mother told me she said that people used to trap the human souls of vampires into dolls and the only way to free them was if they found someone that would love them even though there was evil inside of them" said Orochimaru while I wondered why he was telling me this. "They even said that those dolls still exist that's why they look so real and mostly alive"

Okay now I knew that he was officially crazy. What did this myth or story had to do with me? All I just wanted know was how did Sasuke know me and why I don't remember him? And instead what I got was a crazy and possibly made up story or myth.

"But almost every doll here look alive" I said while Orochimaru frowned at me which made me guilty for saying it but he should take it as a compliment.

"Dolls are like people if they are valued by their owner a lot they might develop a soul like us humans" said Orochimaru. "And if they do come alive with a human soul there only one way to kill them by stabbing their eyes out and breaking their head away from their body"

"Then why didn't they do that to the dolls that carried the human souls of the vampires? I mean shouldn't it kill the vampire?" I asked while Orochimaru smiled at me for actually thinking.

"Because Naruto that's the human soul of the vampires; and it wouldn't affect them at all; don't you remember that vampires don't have souls?" said Orochimaru.

"Then what's the use of trapping the human souls of vampires if it doesn't kill them?" I asked.

"Because if you do that the vampire falls into a deep sleep where they can't be awaken but they can control their human soul in their sleep. Their human souls are like ghosts they can only be seen if they want to be but the owner of the doll can see them whether they want to be seen or not" said Orochimaru looking at me. But I still didn't get this what does this had to do with me? How could Kabuto deal with this guy maybe he's crazy too.

"Huh that's a great story" I said while Orochimaru frowned at me. "I'm going to find my friends they must be looking for me anyway see you later"

I started to walk away from Orochimaru who was now glaring at me; what the hell did I do to receive that glare? I ran downstairs to where I was last with Kiba and Ino and I found them still sitting on the couch expect Ino was crying. I wonder what happened to her. I sat down beside Ino and looked at Kiba who just shrugged.

"Ino what's wrong?" I asked her she looked at me with her tears running down her cheeks.

"So I called Tenten and she told me that Neji is going out with another girl" cried Ino "I wanted to go out with him! But if we didn't come here I might have gotten him! And now he's going out with some whore. But at least Sakura didn't get him but still I want him!"

Kiba shook he his head and I knew that he didn't want to deal with this but I didn't want to either. I mouthed that it was his turn and he mouthed back that it was my turn and then I mouthed screw you while he smirked and brought Ino hot chocolate which was her favorite when she was crying. I hugged Ino as she kept on crying.

"How did you even call Tenten? There's no service here" I asked.

"Orochimaru's office there's a phone there that works" said Ino while I looked at Kiba who had also had a shocked expression his face.

After Ino crying for 30 minutes she crossed her arms and stared at us with a smirk on her face.

"I'm going to find a hotter guy then Neji tomorrow. Because right now I want to take a hot shower and go to bed. Thanks guy you two are the best" said Ino as she blew a kiss at us and started to walk back upstairs.

"So I saw Sasuke again" I said to Kiba but I decided not to tell him that he already knew us.

"So does he live here?" asked Kiba.

"I didn't ask" I said while Kiba stared at me with a shocked expression.

"Why didn't you ask?" said Kiba as he threw a pillow at me.

"Because I just thought it would be too weird" I lied. I knew that Ino and Kiba were already too freaked out to be here and I didn't want to add another thing to make them even more scared. I saw Kiba yawn I knew that he was tried.

"Let's go up I'm too tried and it's already night" said Kiba as he grabbed my arms and started to pull me upstairs. I was tried to so I decided to let him drag me upstairs.

As we went upstairs I said night to Kiba and went inside my bedroom without being freaked out for the first time since those creepy dolls were out of my bedroom. I took off my cloths and went inside my bathroom to take a hot shower. I turned on the water and stepped inside the bathtub I thought about Sasuke again and again and I still didn't remember him; maybe he's messing with me. No way it's too weird so it has to be true. But then again it's way too weird to be true. Fuck this I don't care if he knows me or not I should not even be thinking its summer vacation even though it doesn't even look like summer here. I rinsed the shampoo and body wash off of me and got out of the bathtub shivering in the cold. I started to dry myself and put on my pajamas. I sighed as I crawled into my warm bed with Sasuke still stuck in my head.

_I was again in that hallway expect this time there was something different about it; the curtains were blood red. I started to run looking for a way out of this castle; I stopped as I saw a bedroom open expect this wasn't the bedroom I went into last time. This bedroom was different. I got a feeling like this bedroom was important or it held something important. Why wasn't it locked then? I started to walk inside. I looked around the bedroom the place was being used or just this room. I stopped walking as I stared at a doll that was lying on top of the bed. I walked up to it and picked it up. It was so beautiful why would anyway just leave it lying around. It had dark black hair that was spiked up in the back with chin length bangs. It's eyes were black too that was narrowed as if it was angry and it was dressed up in black shorts that reached up to its knees and it was wearing a white button down shirt with a black jacket over. It also had on black boots and was carrying a walking cane wow such fashion old time fashion though but it still was beautiful._

_I slowly touched its eyes and gasped as it blinked open with red angry eyes staring at me I dropped the doll back on the bed as I started to back up but accidently tripped and fell on the ground. Images suddenly started to run though my head of me playing with the doll. Happy images but one when I packed the doll away into the attic; I then remembered the story Orochimaru told me. No it can't be; no it can't be true. Suddenly I went flying on top of the bed pinned down like before._

"_Now do you remember the promise you made?" I heard someone say into my ear. _

_More happy memories rushed into my head including one that wasn't happy. _

"_Don't you remember!" I heard him scream as I felt pain go through me._

"_Ahhhhhhhh-"I screamed_

"Ahhhhhh-"I sat right up in bed as I found out that I wasn't in the dreadful place anymore.

I got out of bed and ran towards Orochimaru's office I didn't care if he was in it or not I had to know if it was him or not. As I opened the door I found the office empty. I dialed my house number and waited impatiently for my mom or dad to answer.

"Hello" I heard my mom say sleep clearly written in her voice.

"Mom you know that doll that your brought me when I was young?" I asked her impatiently.

"Naruto are you okay? You sound out of breathe did something happen?" she asked while I ignored her question.

"Mom please try to remember that doll you brought me" I said while I heard my dad's voice in the background.

"Okay I think I have a picture of you and that doll somewhere" I heard say. "Oh I found it so"

"What is its name?" I asked her.

"Well you called it Sasuke" she said while I gasped.

"No, no mom I'm so sorry" I said as I slid down all the way to the floor with my back pressed up against the desk and the phone pressed up against my ear.

"What's wrong? What's going on Naruto talk to me" said my mom her voice high while tears were falling down my cheeks.

"Mom that wasn't any ordinary doll" I said while my mom yelled into the phone again.

"Naruto what are you talking about?" she said.

"I think it's here mom I'm so scared" I whispered as I heard footsteps out in the hallway while I turned off the light in the office hoping they would think that nobody was in the office.

"Naruto what's happening? Is someone trying to hurt you Naruto!" yelled my mom again.

"Quiet mom it might hear us" I whispered into the phone as I heard the door open.

Silent tears fell down my cheeks as I clutched the phone to my chest. I heard my mom crying as she whispered my name trying to make me answer her back but I couldn't I was too scared to even say anything. The door opened more as dim light went inside the office I silently scooted more into the darkness trying to hide. If I was to die today at least I would die trying to live.

"Naruto" The door opened more and I gasped. "You finally remember me"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed while anger flashed on Sasuke's face.

"Naruto! What's happening?" I heard my mom say.

"Why are you so scared now? I'm still the same just a little bit different" said Sasuke while I started to run out of the office.

I felt myself being pushed down on the floor and turned to my back so I can face him. I looked into his red eyes that were holding so much anger. How could I ever have loved him? There's just so much anger.

"Your promise was to free me Naruto but instead you bring me here the place I hate so much" said Sasuke.

"I'm sorry just don't hurt me" I said as a smile went on his face but I could tell that it was forced.

"Don't you remember I said I wouldn't ever hurt you the day you got me" said Sasuke as he stroked my cheek. But I didn't believe him.

"_Read and review now I need to watch something happy so I won't be scared at night" -xXXAngelForeverxXX_


	3. Chapter 3

"_OMG I want to say THANKS TO ALL THE PEOPLE THAT REVIEWED! Because when you guys review it makes me want to get up and write the next chapter. Well anyway here's chapter three. Lol and I hope that you guys like this chapter as well. __" xXXAngelForeverxXX_

**Chapter Three**

**Naruto's Point of View**

_I sat on my bed doing my homework. I was sad I had no friends at school because I'm new. Why did my parents even want to move to this new place anyway? Tears came falling down my cheeks as I cried. Nobody at school wanted to be my friend because I'm new; and the teacher said to welcome me but I didn't even feel welcomed._

"_Naruto; honey what's the matter?" I heard my mom say as she pulled me into a hug._

"_Nobody wanted to be my friend at school because I'm new" I said as more tears came falling down my cheeks._

"_Oh Naruto I'm sure they want to be friends with you. They're probably just shy. You have to give them some time" said my mom wiping away my tears. "I got something for you"_

"_Really? What is it?" I asked while my mom smiled._

"_You have to close your eyes first" said my mom laughing excitedly. I closed my eyes as I heard my mom giggling. "Okay now you can look"_

_I gasped as I saw the doll my mom was holding out for me. It had dark black hair that was spiked up in the back and two chin length bangs. It was wearing a white button down shirt with a black jacket over it and it also was wearing black pants with black shoes._

"_Mommy is he for me?" I asked excitedly as my mom laughed and nodded._

"_I knew he would cheer you up" said my mom as she handed me the doll. "Now go to bed"_

_I got under the covers and hugged the doll to my chest while my mom put away my homework and tucked me in._

"_Thanks mommy" I said while my mom smiled and kissed me on the forehead._

"_Good night Naruto. I love you" said my mom as she turned off the light and closed the door._

_I sighed as I snuggled with the doll. I wonder what I should call it. I didn't want to give it a dumb name. But whatever I thought of didn't suite him at all._

"_What should I call you?" I said frustrated._

"_Sasuke" I heard someone say as I froze. "Don't worry I won't harm you"_

"_Who are you?" I said as I saw him leaning against my dresser._

"_Your doll of course" he said as I looked at my doll and gasped. The guy looked exactly like my doll. Maybe he is my doll? My secret friend! I jumped out of bed and ran towards him and gave him a hug._

"_You're my friend right? Sasuke-Kun" I asked as I stared up at him while he smiled._

"_Of course I am" he said as he kneeled down at my height. "Let's keep this a secret between you and me"_

"_Of course Sasuke-Kun" I said and wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him again._

I gasped as I sat right up in bed and looked around myself. Fear over took me I was still in the doll museum. The Sasuke that I knew when I was little is way different then the Sasuke that I know now; he's cold and emotion less now.

"Naruto" I gasped and looked up to see Sasuke looking down at me. He wasn't smiling or frowning. He was just emotion less. I flinched as I felt him touching my cheek. "I need you to find it Naruto"

"F-Find what?" I asked.

"The doll" he said while I remembered the doll that was trapping his human soul.

"But I don't know where it is? And I'm too scared" I said while a frown played on Sasuke's face.

"It's in Orochimaru's bedroom; find it Naruto and when you do you'll find out the truth" he said.

"What truth?" I asked while Sasuke looked away from me.

"Find it first" said Sasuke while I reached out to stop Sasuke from leaving me but he just grabbed my wrist and frowned at me.

"You're not a little kid anymore Naruto. I can't always be with you" said Sasuke.

I felt like crying. How can I free him if he always kept acting like a jerk? It's like he doesn't want me to love him? So how can I free him? How can I keep a promise that I made to him? I slowly looked up and found that he was gone. I laid back down on my bed and thought about how I was going to love Sasuke.

**5 hours later**

I walked downstairs and sat down while Ino and Kiba looked up and frowned at me. I knew they were feeling angry at me. I was always basically locking myself away inside my bedroom and just thinking about Sasuke.

"Naruto! You bastard it's already creepy enough because of the dolls and we don't need you to make it creepier" said Ino while I stared at her in shock.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"What I mean is that I heard you talking to someone inside of your bedroom" said Ino.

"I heard it too" said Kiba "I bet it's that Sasuke dude"

"You've been hiding stuff from us" said Ino.

"Yeah what have you been hiding Naruto/" asked Kiba.

I couldn't keep it any longer from then; I just had to talk to somebody. And they're the only ones who I could talk too. I couldn't talk to my mom or dad they would freak out and they wouldn't believe me anyway. But I knew that Kiba and Ino would they're the ones who's here with me.; and if they don't I just have to prove it to them.

"Your mom and dad called Orochimaru today" said Kiba while I turned to stare at him shocked. "And they wanted to talk to Ino and me"

"W-what did they say?" I asked.

"Last night you had a freak attack didn't you?" said Ino. "You called your parents about a doll that was supposedly alive and the doll's name is supposedly Sasuke?"

"You guys don't understand-" I said but I was cut off my Kiba.

"Hell we don't understand! Naruto we're your friends; you have to talk to us. We can help you" said Kiba.

"And if this Sasuke guy is trying to hurt you we'll take care of him" said Ino smiling while I stared down at the table.

"He's not trying to hurt me" I began "I made a promise to him when I was younger and I didn't keep it"

"What are you talking about?" asked Ino.

"Ino do you remember when we were young? When you were helping me clean my attic?" I asked as I stared at her.

"Yeah I remember" said Ino staring at me in confusion. "What about it?"

"Do you remember a doll that I packed away in the attic?" I asked while Ino's eyes went big. "Do you remember its name? Do you remember mentioning your doll?"

"No! No, no. Your doll's name is Sasuke isn't it?" she asked wanting me to say no but she knew that I wasn't going to.

"Yes its name is Sasuke. But don't you remember your doll?" I asked while she looked around the dining room.

"I met him. But I just didn't know it was him. I forgot and he was angry but then he just suddenly vanished" she said while Kiba stared both at us like we were nuts. I had to make him remember his doll.

"Do you remember his name?" I asked Ino as she stared blankly at me.

"Gaara" she said while I turned to Kiba.

"You have to remember too Kiba" I said while he started to look at Ino and me back and forth as if trying to figure out which one was still sane.

"You two are all insane you know that?" said Kiba. "Even more insane than Kabuto and Orochimaru"

"Don't you remember when you said that your doll had more common sense then mines?" I asked while Kiba shook is back and forth. "Don't you remember telling me that your doll helped you with your math homework?"

"You're on crack Naruto" said Kiba. "You too Ino"

"Don't you remember telling me that your doll said I was stupid to think that my doll was boyfriend?" said Ino as she stared at Kiba angrily. "Kiba I didn't tell you this but I saw you talking to someone before I came down here. Doesn't his name sound familiar to you? "

"Okay fine I remember his name. Shikamaru" said Kiba as he laid his head down on the table. "I had nightmares I was remembering myself playing with him and then he just starts saying stuff about a promise that I didn't keep. I was supposed to free him but I didn't keep it"

"We all had nightmares Kiba. And we all promised them that we would free them but we didn't keep it." I said. "You two talked to them before didn't you?"

Kiba and Ino both nodded and I felt happy; I knew that it was wrong to feel happy because the situation was too dangerous and sad but it's made me feel comfortable that someone else was also going through the same experience as me. I didn't feel alone like I did before and I bet that they are feeling the same way like I am.

"So who's going with me to get the dolls out of Orochimaru's bedroom?" Ino suddenly asked while Kiba and I stared at her in shock. "Don't be surprised I knew that your guys' dolls asked the same thing"

"I don't want to do it alone so I am going with you. How about you Naruto?" asked Kiba while I nodded.

Just thinking about going into Orochimaru's bedroom made my skin crawl and shiver. I didn't want to see his life like looking dolls. I was imagining all the stuff that could go wrong while we're in there in my head. I didn't want to get caught and give some lame excuse because I knew already that Orochimaru or Kabuto would not ever buy it.

"Why?" I asked as the horrible thought hit.

"What?" asked Ino while Kiba stared at me.

"Why? Why does Orochimaru have our dolls? What is he doing with them? I never remember giving my doll away?" I asked while Ino and Kiba's eyes went big.

"Don't tell me we're in danger?" said Ino as tears came pouring down her cheeks. "Because I know that I never gave my doll away to anybody. I just packed it away like you Naruto"

"You can't just start thinking that Ino. Maybe your mom just donated it here" said Kiba as he stood up from his chair and stared at Ino. What he said didn't sound like he was trying to convince Ino it was like he was trying to convince his self-more.

"Well then how do you explain that we're the only guests here?" shouted Ino as she too stood up from her chair. "Doesn't that mean we're in some sort of danger?"

"Let's just get the dolls and get out of here" I said.

"Why do we even have to get the dolls can't we just leave?" asked Kiba fear clearly embedded in his eyes.

"We made a promise even though we were little we still have to keep it. Or they will haunt us until we do" I said as I started to lead the way to Orochimaru's bedroom.

I slowly put my hand on the knob and turned it; my breathing suddenly increased and became heavy. I expected something to jump out at me or Orochimaru asking why we were going into his bedroom without his permission but none of that happened. Which was good; as we came inside I quickly and quietly closed the door hoping that we wouldn't be caught. Dolls were scattered around everywhere and in every size. I felt like the dolls were watching me; watching my every move. As if I did something wrong they would somehow tell Orochimaru.

"Where are the dolls?" asked Kiba as he slowly cringed away from a life size doll.

"Maybe in the closet?" said Ino as she pointed to the walk in closet that nobody not even me felt like opening.

"You open it" I said to Ino who just shook her head and pointed to Kiba to open the door.

"Hell no I am not opening it" said Kiba shaking his head back and forth.

"Well I opened the bedroom door" I said as I heard footsteps coming. "Quick inside the closet"

I quickly I opened the closet door and ran inside with Kiba and Ino. I silently shut the door and held my breath as I heard somebody coming inside the bedroom. They were humming to themselves in an amused way. I was shaking and my breathing was coming out fast; I just felt like any second they would open the closet door and find us hiding. Suddenly I felt a cold hand go over my mouth and snake around my waist. My eyes widened and I slowly turned to look at Kiba and Ino; they weren't the ones who was holding me; then who was it?

"Quiet Naruto" whispered Sasuke in my ear. Kiba and Ino couldn't see him; Sasuke didn't want to be seen by anyone else.

"Soon I'll have them; I just have to get rid of Naruto, Kiba, and Ino. And then they'll be mines. I'll have their powers and then I'll turn them into dolls then their beauty will be with me forever!" I heard Orochimaru say probably to Kabuto. I felt Sasuke's grip on me get tighter; I knew he was angry; and I also knew that there was something going on between Orochimaru and Sasuke but I didn't know what.

"But where did they go?" I heard Kabuto ask.

"Oh they're around here somewhere; probably gone off into the forest sight-seeing" said Orochimaru as he went back to his humming. "They're such ungrateful brats; forgetting something so precious that nobody can have but only them"

"Don't worry Master Orochimaru you'll get rid of them and then Sasuke, Gaara, and Shikamaru will be yours" said Kabuto as he left the room.

Was this the truth that I was supposed to find out? Was this the truth that Sasuke wanted to tell me? That Orochimaru was planning to take their powers and turn them into dolls so that he can also have their beauty? But how could I only have Sasuke? I'm just a human who fell in love with someone that I can't have. I fell in love with someone that doesn't want me to love them; as if that my love was going to break them or worse disgust them. But then I could I free them? I looked up and heard the door close again Orochimaru left and so did Sasuke.

"Turn on the light" whispered Kiba. I slowly felt around the wall and found the light switch.

As I turned on the light I saw the doll that looked like Sasuke. I turned to look at Kiba and Ino who were also amazed. Ino grabbed the doll of Gaara and cradled it. While Kiba grabbed the doll of Shikamaru and held it just staring into it eyes and remembering memories long forgotten. I slowly grabbed my doll and more memories came rushing to me. I didn't see the pained and angered look of the doll's eyes when I was little but now I can see it; all the hurt and anger that was locked inside the doll for being held captured for hundreds of years.

"We have to leave or Orochimaru might come back" I heard Ino say as she slowly opened the closet's door. We followed her into the bedroom as I closed the closet's door since I was the last one out of the closet. As we came into the bedroom I slowly put my hand on the knob of the bedroom door that led into the hallway.

"Dude just open it" said Kiba "I feel like these dolls will just come alive any second now and kill us"

"Shut up what if he's in the hallway?" I said my hands shaking.

"Hurry up Naruto" said Ino while I closed my eyes and turned the knob and looked into the hallway. Thank God nobody was in the hallway expect the creepy looking dolls.

We ran out of Orochimaru's bedroom and downstairs to the door that was going to lead us into the parking lot. As I reached the door to turn the knob the door suddenly shut. Gasping I grabbed the knob and started to turn it but no matter what I did the door wouldn't open. I turned to look at Kiba and Ino who were staring at me with fear in their eyes.

"Where do you think you're going?" I heard Orochimaru say from behind us. My breathing quickened as I hugged the doll slowly to my chest and nervously turned around to face Orochimaru who looked angry. "How dare you three go into my bedroom and take them! Those no longer belong to you"

"Yes it does!" shouted Ino as tears came falling down her cheeks.

"All of you forgotten about your dolls and just abandoned them! So why do you want them back now! You're just going to abandon them again" shouted Orochimaru. "Don't you remember Naruto when you started to get friends you started to forget about Sasuke? So why do you want him back now? He's cold to you. He doesn't care about you not after what you did to him. He doesn't need you anymore. So why do you want him back now? Huh. Answer me!"

Tears came falling down my cheeks as I thought about what Orochimaru said. It was all true everything he said was true. So why did I want Sasuke back? Why do I even care after what I did to him? I abandoned him so why do I want him back? He probably; no he already hates me for what I did that's why he's so distance to me.

"Answer me Naruto!" shouted Orochimaru as more tears fell down my cheeks while Orochimaru sneered. "Crying won't erase what you did. So just answer me!"

"Because I love him" I said quietly.

"What did you just say?" said Orochimaru as his voice quivered with anger.

"I love him. I love Sasuke" I said while my doll started to turn to ashes and fall away.

"You freed him" said Orochimaru as he stood up from his wheel chair and started to walk towards us. "You'll pay for that with your life"

"_So what do you guys think? Sorry for the enormous late update. I really am really sorry. Blame this all on my English teacher she gives way to much essays to write. And I'm not that good at writing essays so it takes me a while a long while. That's why I like to write stories but I'm not that good at editing them. Please review and read. I LOVE YOU GUYS SO, SO MUCH!" -xXXAngelForeverxXX _


	4. Chapter 4

"_Hi guys. I know you're probably angry at me for not updating. But please forgive I have been busy lately mostly with school work. And because I lost my inspiration but I got it back now! So please be happy and enjoy this new chapter! Sorry for any grammar mistakes my fingers are like typing wizards while I stare at my laptop's screen. Love you guys LOL virtual love anyway. "-xXXAngelForeverxXX_

**Naruto's Point of View**

I was running deep into the woods; it was so cold that I could see my breath. I looked behind me and I saw him chasing after me still. How far was I going to keep running? When will he stop chasing me? Was I was ever going to survive to go back home? All these questions raced through my head. I was panicking. The moonlight was my only rescores of light. Why couldn't we see it before? Why couldn't we just leave the minute we came? There were no other guests just Kiba, Ino, and me. We couldn't we see that it was a trap? Why were we so blind to the truth? It was right in front of us the entire time and we still couldn't see it! I gasp as I trip over a tree branch. My arms started to reach out to grab something to keep from falling. But all I found was air to grab. I fell hard on the ground.

"Now we can finally get down to business," said Kabuto as he grabs my arm and holds up a needle.

"No! Let me go!" I said as I struggled to get loose.

"Don't be such a pain Naruto. All this needle does is make you forget all your memories with Sasuke," said Kabuto as I stop struggling and freeze.

"What? There's no such thing as that!" I said and start to struggle again.

He grabs both of my arms and holds them tightly above my head as I kick and struggle. I look at the needle that was slowly coming closer to my neck. I start to kick and struggle more. His hold on my arms starts to tighten. I start to scream as I feel the needle go into my skin. Was I really going to forget Sasuke? If really do forget Sasuke will I be able to get my memories back of him?

"Tell Orochimaru that he can to go hell! And you can too you bastard!" I said.

I watch Kabuto smirk as my vision started to get blurry. What is happening to me? Why do I feel dizzy? The whole world looks like its spinning. The stars in the sky started to blur, Kabuto's face started blur, the woods started to blur. Kabuto started to laugh but all I could hear was someone screaming. What is happening?

"Don't expect your friends to remember them either," said Kabuto. No not Ino and Kiba too! And then I blacked out.

**Ino Point of View **"_She's totally my best friend HA LOL"_"

I screamed as I ran into and out of bedrooms inside the doll museum. I grabbed a knife from the kitchen and held it up in front of me. I could hear him walking; his boots making tapping noises on the hard wood floor. I quickly turned around to see if he was behind me but he wasn't there. How was I going to get out of the museum?

"So you want to play hide and seek? We can do that," said Orochimaru.

"Not with you, you nasty pedophile," I said as I found myself backing into the hallway balcony.

"Now wasn't that a little bit harsh?" asked Orochimaru sneering. "A young lady should be speaking properly"

"Shut up. This isn't the nineteenth century. Grow up," I said and looked down. It wasn't that far down if I jumped.

"Planning on jumping?" I heard him ask. I turned around and held up the knife that I had taken earlier with me. "Now you don't look serious with that knife. If you actually wanted me to be scared you would have been threatening"

He started to walk more closely to me as I backed up. He raised his arm up and right from inside his long-sleeved shirt came out a black snake that hissed. I screamed and ran away from the balcony but then stopped as I felt something coiling around my stomach. I slowly turned my head and looked at the hideous snake it was hissing at me. My breathing increased as the snake wrapped itself tightly around me. Tears started to fall down my cheeks as I felt the snake go inside of my top. I felt it's rough and cold skin touch mines as its tongue darted out to bite me. I screamed as I felt its fangs bite into my skin and inject its poison. The world started to spin and get blurry. I felt the snake slither off of me as I fell onto the ground.

"Don't worry it won't kill you. The poison just makes you forget all of your memories with your precious Gaara," said Orochimaru as he laughed and walk away. My eyes started to close as I pasted out.

**Kiba's Point of View**

"Tired already old man?" I said with a smirk on my face. "I'm not on the track team for nothing"

"I'm not an old man!" said Kabuto annoyance clearly written on his face.

"Really; because if you weren't then you'd be chasing me?" I said laughing we were running around in the parking lot.

I wonder if Naruto and Ino are alright. What if Kabuto already got them? He said that the needle will make me forget all of my memories with Shikamaru. But there can't be such a chemical that could do that? I saw Kabuto smirking at something from behind. I quickly turned around and saw Orochimaru behind with a snake coming out of his tee shirt. The snake suddenly jumped and slithered around me. I gasped and stood there frozen right on my spot.

"Now Kiba don't panic because if you do the snake might inject a far more powerful dose of the chemical known as poison resulting in death instead of just losing your memories of Shikamaru," said Kabuto with a grin on his face. "Now you're the lucky one. Ino and Naruto didn't get to choose like you will."

"What? What did you guys do with Naruto and Ino?" I asked.

"The same thing we're going to do with you," said Orochimaru "Now choose the needle or my snake?"

I didn't want to be bitten by the snake so I turned to look at Kabuto who smiled and patted my head. He raised the needle up to my neck and pushed down. I felt the poison enter my body. It was cold and painful. My vision started to get blurry and the world started to spin suddenly. The snake slithered off me and I fell onto the ground. Were they telling the truth would the poison only take away my memory of Shikamaru or would it kill me?

**Gaara's Point of View**

I opened my eyes and sat up in bed. How long has it been since I was captured and put under Orochimaru's spell? 50 or 100 years? I looked around myself the room I was in was sickly beautiful bedroom. The bed sheet was made out of silk, the pillow case was made out of silk, and so were the curtains. Almost everything was made out of silk. I turned my head towards the door; I wonder if Sasuke and Shikamaru were also free? I got up and opened the door. Glass was shattered on the ground, the windows were left wide open, and book shelves were thrown over on the ground. What happened here? I stopped when I saw a girl lying on the ground; she looked she was asleep. I turned her over so I could see her face. Ino!

"Ino get up" I said as I moved her bangs to the side. "Ino!"

She groaned and opened her eyes.

"What happened?" she asked. "Who are you?"

"Gaara" I said as I looked at the bite marks on her stomach. What happened here? "Don't you remember me?"

"Remember you? No I'm pretty sure that I don't know you," she said but a smirk played on her lips "But maybe we can hang out some time later. You look cool"

"Ino what did Orochimaru do to you?" I asked while she stared at me wide eyed.

"Well I remember being bitten by a snake. Oh no. He must have already gotten to Naruto and Kiba. Listen dude. Orochimaru and Kabuto they're crazy they've been trying to kill us. You have to help me find my friends," said Ino grabbed my hand and lead me downstairs. "How did you get here? Because I was pretty sure that me and my friends were the only guests here?"

"Ino, don't you remember me?" I asked while she turned to star at me.

"You probably have me mistaken for some other girl" she said smiling. "Happens all the time. But you haven't answered my question how did you get here?"

"I've been here Ino" I said while she looked confused.

"Really; I never saw you," she said as I looked over her shoulder at a pair of red glowing eyes. Sasuke. I grabbed Ino's hand and led her downstairs to the family room.

"But what about my friends?" she asked.

"They will be alright trust me," I said as she nodded.

If only she could remember me again. Why did Orochimaru have to do this? He knew that he couldn't have us so he took the precious memories of us away from our freer; the only people that could actually love us. I watched Ino as she looked outside the window. Her hair grew so long; I wonder why she won't cut it?

"Are you sure they're going to be okay?" she asked as she sat back down on the couch across from me. "I feel so bad for not looking for them. What if they're in trouble?"

"My friends are looking for them right now. Don't worry Ino. Trust me," I said while she gave me a hesitant look.

"If you say so; but I swear if my friends turn up de…" I cut her off.

"They won't" I said while she looked surprised.

**Sasuke's Point of View**

I looked at Ino and Gaara sitting across from each other. It seemed like Ino couldn't remember Gaara at all. I wonder if Naruto doesn't remember me. I walked towards the balcony and jumped off of it and landed right on the ground. I ran inside the woods as I searched for Naruto's scent. I stopped running there was a different sent also. A familiar scent. Orochimaru's scent and Kabuto's. I looked around myself to see if they were hiding in the shadows. I found nobody but I wouldn't let my guard down. After a few minutes of searching for Naruto I found him lying past out on the ground. I slowly patted his cheek he was so cold.

"Naruto wake up," I said as he groaned.

"Who…owwww-" said Naruto as he put his hand on his neck. I grabbed his hand and pulled it away as I examined the needle hole on his neck. What happened to him? "Who are you?"

I looked at him shocked how could he not remember me? After all those days trying to make him free me from my curse he can't remember me now. He raised his hand up to my face and patted my cheek.

"Are you that guy that sits in front of me in English class? Oh wait I remember your name. You're Sai right?" said Naruto as he groaned again and sat up. "What are you doing here?"

I frowned; who the hell is this Sai person? I watched as Naruto ran his fingers through my hair.

"You look different Sai. Did you get a new hair style?" said Naruto as he ran his finger softly over my eyelid. "Are you sure that you're Sai?"

"Are you sure that I'm Sai?" I asked while Naruto backed away.

"Then who the hell are you?" asked Naruto. "Oh my God don't tell me you're Orochimaru's son?"

"Of course not! Why would you say that?" I said while Naruto thought for an answer.

"You look like him," said Naruto. "But who are you then? I thought that only I and my friends were the only guests here?"

"We must go," I said as I grabbed his hand and started running through the woods not caring for what he had to say.

"But you didn't tell me your name?" he said.

"Sasuke" I said.

"Sasuke? Oh my God are you that missing kid?" asked Naruto while I stopped running and tightened my hold on him.

"Missing kid? What do you mean?" I asked.

"Oh just this kid that's been missing for a long time. I forgot his last name but I know it started with a U," said Naruto.

"Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha" I said while Naruto's face turned to shock as he gasped.

"Oh my God you are the missing kid! Oh my God Orochimaru is also a kidnapper. Oh my God I don't want to be like you and be kidnapped for a long time…" I turned him around and put my hand over his mouth.

"Will you just be quiet for once? " I said as I took away my hand from his mouth and let him go.

"Fine but I've seen enough movies like this. And I know that if a person is kidnapped for too long they become like their kidnapper and start doing what was done to them before. So you have to prove to me that I can trust you?" said Naruto as he crossed his arms and stared at me.

"I can't prove anything to you. You don't even remember me," I said.

"Remember you? I don't even know you," said Naruto "What's happening?"

"Just trust me and you will be alright," I said while I grabbed his hand again and started to pull him through the woods.

**Shikamaru's Point of View**

I overheard Gaara and Ino talking it seemed like Ino couldn't remember a thing about Gaara. What a shame. Gaara looked really pissed off. I wonder if Kiba will remember me probably not. I walked out into the parking lot and found a boy lying on the ground. I turned him over on his back; it was Kiba.

"Kiba; wake up," I said as I shook him gently. He groaned and raised his hand up to my face and pushed me away from him.

"You looking pretty girl," said Kiba as he rolled onto to his side. I shook him again. "No I don't want to wake up. The girl is way too pretty"

"Well yeah too bad she isn't real," I said while Kiba sat right up.

"Dude bros don't ruin dreams for other bros," he said clearly "Wait do I know you?"

"So it was true you did forget?" I said while Kiba looked confused.

"No. my friends! Dude I know I sound crazy right now but there is a physco on the lose," he said as he grabbed my shirt. "And he's trying to kill us!"

"You mean Orochimaru?" I asked.

"Well duh who else could I mean Barney?" said Kiba "Man this is like that movie _I Know What You Did Last Summer_"

"Barney?" I asked while Kiba looked at me as if I was an alien.

"Man who the hell doesn't know Barney? Wait who the heck are you?" asked Kiba .

"I'm Shikamaru," I said while Kiba nodded.

"Well now that we know each other how about we look for my friends" he said as he got up. "But first we need a weapon"

"You don't have to look for them you friends are already found," I said while Kiba looked shocked.

"You're telling the truth? But by who?" he asked.

"My friends already found them," I said.

"But there was no other guests here," he said.

"There is no time for an explanation we must get inside," I said as we started to walk towards the museum.

As we went inside I saw Ino and Naruto sitting together on the couch waiting patiently for Kiba. Gaara and Sasuke looked emotionless as usual.

"Kiba you're alive. We thought you were dead," said Naruto as he hugged Kiba.

"I don't know what I'd do without you," said Ino as she threw her arms around Kiba.

**Naruto's Point of View**

I heard police sirens coming from outside as Ino and I let go of Kiba. I turned to look at Sasuke; I wonder if his parents would show up. If anyone was lost in here I wonder if someone would even bother to check here to find their loved ones. This place is so isolated; I bet some people don't even know that this place even exists. The door flew open and in came police men with their guns pointed at us.

"Relax men these are just the kids," said on the police officers. "It's safe now kids you can go outside your parents were called"

Kiba, Ino, and I ran outside to see our parents. I saw my mom and dad waiting outside for me as I ran to them.

"Oh my God Naruto we're so sorry that we sent you here," said my mom. "I didn't know that things would turn out like this. After that terrifying call you made to us I thought that something really bad was happening and it was true"

"What call?" I asked.

"The call that you made about your doll coming to life?" said my dad.

"I never called you guys," I said.

"No honey you did and you said that a doll was alive and was trying to kill you?" said my mom.

"I made no call okay. And about a doll really; Dolls don't come to life. Those are only in movies," I said. "Maybe it was someone else that made that call. I'm just glad to see you guys again"

"If you say so Naruto," said my mom as she gave my dad a worried look.

"You guys don't believe me?" I said.

"Naruto we have that call recorded and it is you that we hear not someone else just you," said my mom while I turned away from them.

"I made no call to you guys about a doll that was trying to kill me you have to believe me. Why would I do that? There was no call I swear," I said.

"Okay honey calm down. We'll just let it go," said mom "You just enjoy your summer and forget about everything that happened"

I got inside the backseat of my parents car and stared out of my window at Sasuke who was hugging his mother. There was something really wrong here. How could Sasuke be here without Kiba, Ino, and I seeing him? And what was that call that my parents were talking about? I made no call to them. My mom and dad both came inside their car and sat down and turned to look at me.

"Naruto are okay enough to tell us what happened while you were here?" asked my dad.

"Yeah actually I am. First Kiba, Ino, and I have no idea how Sasuke and his friends came here. We never saw them I swear. We're the only guests here I have no clue how they got here," I said while my mom and dad turned to look at each other.

"Funny; maybe they were at some other part of the museum," said my dad as he started to drive us home.

"Yeah right I bet they were locked up somewhere with disgusting Orochimaru," I said.

"That could be true," said my dad while my mom hit him on his shoulder

"Honey we want you to forget about this. And just enjoy your vacation," said my mom

Forget? How could I forget? It's too horrible to forget. We drove for about one and a half hours before we reached home. My mom quickly made dinner. She spent more time on the deserts as she kept asking me if I wanted cake, brownies, cupcakes, or pie. And I said yes to all that. After eating I went upstairs and took a long hot shower before I went to bed. I laid in silence just thinking about what happened to me in like four days. I was waiting for my parents to got sleep before I went downstairs to listen to that phone call they were talking about. It was about an hour before my parents went to sleep. I went downstairs and grabbed my dad's IPod. My dad always records calls that been made to our house phone on his IPods; he's just paranoid like that. I went through his IPod and found Naruto's Weird Phone Call. I played and listened.

_"Hello" _I could tell that was my mom.

_"Mom you know that doll that your brought me when I was young?"_ That was me. Don' tell me it was true that I actually made a phone call about a doll that was trying to kill me.

_"Naruto are you okay? You sound out of breathe did something happen?"_

_"Mom please try to remember that doll you brought me"_

_"Okay I think I have a picture of you and that doll somewhere"_

_"What is its name?_

_"Well you called it Sasuke" _

I pushed pause on my dad's IPod and sat in the darkness of my living room. Sasuke? Why would I call my doll's name Sasuke? Why can't I remember this call? Am I going crazy?

"Love could be such a hard thing right?" I heard someone say. "Don't worry you're not going crazy"

I turned to look at the window where I saw red glowing eyes. I knew that they were already in the house.

"First remembering someone that you once forgot and then forgetting them once again," they said.

"Am I crazy?" I asked them.

"No" they said amused. "Maybe you should stay like the way you are? I don't want all that dark history making you dull and unentertaining. See you around Naruto"

And then the glowing red eyes disappeared. Was that thing from my imagination or was it real? Maybe they were right I did have a dark history that I couldn't remember. But I would rather forget then remember. Hey maybe the phone call was a joke? I smiled and went upstairs to my goodnight sleep. Things are not so serious now so why should I be serious about things that don't even know really happened?

"_What you think peeps? I am so sorry for the way too late update. No don't throw stuff at me. Hope you like it" -xXXAngelForeverxXX_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Naruto's Point of View**

Kiba, Ino, and I were still on summer break with nothing to do. It was way too hot outside to even go anywhere. Ino even decided to not to wear her makeup today because of the terrible heat. She also decided to tie her long blonde hair in a bun; which was something she'll only do in the most needed of times. Kiba was basically throwing a tantrum about the heat; he was lying down on the floor complaining on and on about the heat. I was eating a popsicle which was melting and dripping down my hands.

"Oh my God this heat is killing me," said Ino fanning herself with a book.

"I know how you feel. It's killing me too," said Kiba as he picked at the flowers in Ino's living room. We were at her house. Her house was filled with flowers from roses, daisies {her favorite}, tulips, sunflowers and other types of flowers that I don't even know existed. Her mom owns a flowers shop and her and Ino always work together to plant flowers for special occasions.

"I don't want to spend my summer vacation doing nothing all day. We should at least doing something or maybe go somewhere," I said.

"Yeah don't you remember when we decided to go somewhere we ended up at Orochimaru's Doll Museum and almost got killed," said Kiba harshly.

"Kiba; we shouldn't stay locked up and don't do anything. We should deserve to have to fun," said Ino. "You're just being paranoid"

"Alright, but do you guys have any bright ideas? What can we possibly do in this heat?" said Kiba.

"Hey I know how about we enter that art contest they're having in school?" said Ino smiling happily while Kiba and I just looked at each other.

"In school? I don't want to see school while we're on summer vacation," I said while Kiba nodded agreeing with me.

"Oh come on. I heard that school has a super cold air conditioner. And you guys don't have to enter the art contest; just be there and support me," said Ino.

"Sounds good. My art is terrible," I said.

"Mines too. Let's go," said Kiba.

We ran outside into Kiba's Jeep and immediately got in and shut the door. It was super-hot outside.

"Please Kiba on the A.C." said Ino. Kiba started the engine and turn the A.C. all the way to high and started to drive towards our school.

When we arrived at our school; there weren't many students entering the contest. I saw only Hinata, Sakura, and Shino. I turned to look at Ino and saw her eyeing Sakura with narrowed eyes. Sakura smiled and walked over to Ino with her hands on her hips.

"Give it up already. We all know that you can't win," said Sakura grinning.

"Shut your trap Sakura. No one likes listening to your shit," said Ino as Sakura growled.

"What did you say? Oh you're going to get it now," said Sakura as she tried grabbing Ino but then saw the art teacher walking in.

"Now students for this art contest you can draw, paint, or sketch anything of your choice. Only the best can win. Now you can do this project at home or here. If you're choosing here then I have the materials ready for you. This project is due at the end of the week. You can drop the contest whenever you like. But winner gets cash prize $500 dollars," said Ms. Kurenai.

"I am so going to win this," said Ino as she started running around the room getting materials while Hinata and Sakura both walked out of the room and into the parking lot and drove home to do it.

Shino remained with us but was very quiet and into his drawing. He actually really creeps me out by the way he hides his face behind his very high collar and big glasses. One time I didn't recognize him because of the way he was hiding his face and then he got very upset and started to over react about it. Since then we never ever talked.

"Ino so what are you planning to draw?" asked Kiba as he stared over Ino's shoulder to see what she was sketching out on the blank portrait.

"I'm going to sketch daisies in a vase and then paint it," said Ino. "I don't want that pink haired banshee to win"

"Don't worry Ino we all know that you have the talent to win this," I said while Ino smiled at me.

"Hey Naruto look," said Kiba as he dipped his whole hand into a jar of green paint.

"What the heck Kiba?" I said as he started to chase me around Ino with his hand outstretched.

"You guys are so immature," said Ino while I stuck my hand into a pink jar of paint and started to chase Kiba around.

Paint splattered onto my cheek from Kiba's dripping hand. While I smeared pink paint onto Kiba's shirt and next Kiba threw a wet paint brush on my shirt. We laughed together happily and kept throwing paint brushes at each other from over Shino's head. I dipped a big paint brush into orange paint and threw it at Kiba and it hit him on the face. I laughed while Kiba got angry and started to chase me. I turned my head to look behind at Kiba and saw him grabbing bunch of paint brushes. I turned my head around again and crashed right into someone's chest thank God it was not a girl though. Or else I would be known as a pervert. I opened my eyes saw handprints of both of my hands on his white shirt.

"Shit I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it," I said as I looked at the pink handprint of my hands on his shirt.

"Nice going Naruto," said Kiba.

I froze as I looked at the dude. He was one of the guys from the doll museum. I think his name was Sasuke. I remembered his dark hair, his piercing eyes, and his annoyed attitude.

"You're…you're that dude from the doll museum," I said.

"So you remember," said he started to unbutton his shirt.

"Wait you're going to this school?" I asked.

"Yes after summer vacation is over," said Sasuke.

"What is going on over here?" said Ino as she came over to us with her hands on her hips. "Oh my God what happened to your shirt? Wait aren't you that guy from the doll museum?"

"Naruto stained his shirt with his hands," said Kiba as Ino hit me on my arm.

"It wasn't on purpose," I said.

"That's what happens when you run around with paint all over your hand," said Ino.

"Kiba did it too," I said as Ino hit Kiba on his arm too.

"Sasuke where are you?" said a guy who came into the art room. He was the redhead from the doll museum. "So this is where you are. What are you doing here?"

"Hey you are that redhead from the doll museum. Are you guys all going to go to this school? Even that lazy dude with the weird hair?" said Kiba.

"I heard that," said Shikamaru as he came into the room.

"Yes Kiba we all will be coming to this school as summer vacation is over," said Gaara.

"Really?" asked Ino as she stared right into Gaara's eyes while Kiba raised his eyebrow.

"Yes Ino," said Gaara as he smirked.

"Well anyway about your shirt Sasuke; I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to stain it with paint," I said while Sasuke smirked.

"Sasuke's shirt is always stained with paint in art class from girls trying to see him shirtless," said Shikamaru but then smirked and said. "You are the first guy to stain his shirt with paint"

"What…what are you trying to say?" I said as my cheeks turned red.

"He's trying to say that you are gay," said Kiba as I felt all their eyes turn on me.

"WHAT! NO WAY. I TOLD YOU GUYS THAT IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" I said.

"I was just kidding," said Shikamaru as he smiled. "You didn't have to turn all dramatic"

"Your joke wasn't funny," I said.

"I agree. Well anyway Gaara do you want to see my art work?" asked Ino as she grabbed his arm and dragged him over to her portrait of daisies.

"I wonder if she likes him?" asked Kiba.

"Come on Kiba we got to take this paint off before Ms. Kurenai come in," I said running down the hallway to the boys' bathroom.

"Crap," said Kiba running after me.

We ran inside the boys' bathroom and started to wash our hands. How could they all come to this school? Couldn't they go to another school? I don't want to remember the experience at Orochimaru's Museum. Every single time I see them I remember Orochimaru and Kabuto trying to kill us. And to think that I was forgetting about that experience.

"Naruto you ready?" asked Kiba.

"Kiba don't you think it's a little weird that they all came to this school?" I asked while Kiba thought about it.

"Yeah it's weird. But it's their choice you know. We can't do anything about it," said Kiba shrugging his shoulders. "Let's go now. Or else Shikamaru will make fun of us and say we're gay. Which we're totally not!"

"I don't like that dude," I said as we ran back to the art classroom.

Gaara was watching Ino paint her vase full of daises happily. While Shikamaru and Sasuke were sitting on top of the desks talking. Shino seemed to have left; he probably got tired of our drama and couldn't concentrate because of it.

"Hey come over here. What do you think of my painting so far?" asked Ino. Kiba and I walked over to her and both looked over her shoulder.

"It's perfect Ino. You have real talent," I said as Ino smiled.

"I totally agree with Naruto. You can totally beat Sakura," said Shikamaru as Ino giggled.

"Aw thanks you guys. You two are the best," said Ino.

"Naruto," I heard my name being called. It was Sai; he was one of my classmates.

"Yes?" I said as Sai smiled his creepy fake smile at Kiba and me.

"I was just wondering why the new students are in here? Do you happen to know the reason why they aren't in the office?" said Sai. We had office aide together and he took office aide so seriously that he thought that he could boss around every student he wanted to.

"Why are you asking me? I don't know why they aren't in the office," I said.

"I'm asking you because you are an office aide too. So you should know. Well excuse me for my rude behavior. But I've been ask to give you a tour of our school. Let's proceed shall we," said Sai as Kiba and I inched away from him.

"Thank you for your kind offer. But we don't need a tour of your school. We already were given one from Naruto. Isn't that right?" said Sasuke as he looked at me.

"Uh…yes. I already gave them one. It was fun actually," I said as Sai looked at me suspiciously.

"Well then. I hope you enjoy it here," said Sai and with that he left.

"Dude he sometimes scares me," I said as I turned to Kiba.

"I would freak out if I was alone with him," said Kiba.

"Naruto?" said Sasuke as I turned to look at him with my eyes wide. I think I know what he's going to ask me.

"Didn't you call me Sai when we first met in the forest?" asked Sasuke grinning. I knew it.

"Dang Naruto; you seriously did?" said Kiba while my cheeks started to turn red.

"Well Sai looks like him so I just thought that was him," I said. "I'm sorry about that too. I feel like we're getting off at a bad start"

"I don't think we're getting off at a bad start," said Sasuke his devilishly grin still being there.

"Really!" I said "Because I was getting a little bit worried there. I thought maybe you guys didn't like me"

"You may not like Gaara and me but you do seem to like Sasuke a lot," said Shikamaru while Kiba and Ino slowly hid their smiles.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I told you already I don't like him like that!" I said while Shikamaru started to laugh.

"I'm just kidding. I like making fun of you; you always give me the best reactions," said Shikamaru "And Sasuke knows that. That's why he doesn't turn all dramatic and defensive like you"

"Your sense of humor is weird," I said.

The day progressed with us talking until it became dark outside. Ino started to stop painting and packed away the materials and her portrait somewhere safe.

"It's getting dark outside. I think we should go home now," said Kiba as Ino and me got into his Jeep.

We waved bye to Sasuke, Gaara, and Shikamaru. I really liked them; maybe when school started we good become real good friends. Ino really seemed to like Gaara. Maybe they would even start to date. And then she'll get all lovey dopey and would act sweet all the time.

"I really liked that Shikamaru dude. The way he made fun of Naruto," said Kiba as he started to laugh along with Ino.

"Hey it's not funny!" I said as I started to whine in the backseat. "Stop laughing! I don't like him like that! Guys!"

"Oh yeah then why did you stain his shirt with paint?" said Ino giggling.

"You know it's was an accident! Stop laughing!" I said as I threw a fit in the backseat. "I don't see anything funny of about this"

"I wonder what you are going to stain his shirt with next time?" said Kiba while I screamed.

"Stop it! I don't like him like that!" I shouted in anger but they only laughed harder.

**Sasuke's Point of View**

"You think you can have him?" I said as I pounced on top Sai.

"He doesn't even remember you. So your guys love is fake, it's not real anymore," said Sai.

"We'll see about that. But in the meantime what are you going? He doesn't feel comfortable around you. You're just a creepy guy to him," I said as I got off of Sai and glared at him.

"You know what it was better when you were under Orochimaru's curse," said Sai as he growled at me.

"Too bad you mutt, my lover released me from Orochimaru's curse," I said.

"_Your_ lover? Since when is he your lover?" said Sai.

"He's always been mine. Just because he has forgotten me doesn't mean our love is gone. He'll get his memories back somehow," I said smirking.

"And when he will I bet he won't last a day with you. Because you vampires suck basically everyone's blood even the love of your life," said Sai smirking while I frowned.

"And you filthy dogs bite and scratch at your lovers face and body. Is that anyway to treat someone?" I said.

"Is biting and sucking anyway to treat someone?" said Sai as I growled

"Enough you two, Sasuke we must go your family awaits you," said Gaara as I slowly nodded and turned away from Sai and went away into the night.

"_Tell me what you think? Please I'm an so sorry for the late update. Please forgive me!" xXXAngelForeverxXX_


	6. Chapter 6

"_Hi guys! I am so sorry for the late update. But I've been so busy. But the happy news is that I am going to go to high school after my 8__th__ grade promotion. Well technically after summer vacation I am going to go to high school. LOL. But I like to say thanks for the people that reviewed and followed and favorite my story! You guys are my motivation!" –XxxAngelForeverxXX_

**Chapter Six**

**Naruto's Point of View**

I sat on my swing that hanged on the big tree in my front yard. I was waiting for Kiba to pick me up so that we could meet up with Ino at school. She was still working on her portrait. I sighed as I looked around my neighborhood. I remember when I first came to this town I didn't have friends and I used to swing back and forth on this swing all day long. I was sure lonely back then. This swing and I have so much precious memories. Suddenly I heard someone blowing a horn at me. I looked up and saw Kiba grinning and waving his hand at me. I smiled and opened his Jeep's passenger side door and got inside.

"I swear every time I see you on that swing it bring back memories of when I was too shy to confront you," said Kiba as I laughed.

"Yeah and you thought of such a creative idea of confronting me," I said as I remembered when Kiba purposely threw a ball at me so that he can start a conversation between us. "But hey at least you got the courage to throw a ball at me"

"Oh yeah it was the only thing I could think of. I really wanted to talk to you so I thought hitting you with a ball could at least give us something to talk about," said Kiba "God I was really dumb back then. Oh but you cried like a baby"

"Hey I was little I thought you wanted to pick a fight with me," I said as Kiba grinned.

"Oh yeah I forgot to ask you. Why were you always carrying a dumb doll with you everywhere you went?" said Kiba as I stared at him confused.

"Huh I didn't carry a doll with me. You and Ino were the ones who carried dolls around everywhere you guys went," I said as Kiba looked confused.

"I didn't carry a doll with me. I remember that you always carried a doll with you," said Kiba.

"No I never played around with dolls. And I remember well that you carried a doll with you," I said.

"Maybe we should just talk to Ino," said Kiba "Before this turns into a big argument because I don't want to go against my best bro"

"Me either," I said as Kiba and I hugged each other but let go because of a car honking it's horn behind us.

"Stop making out with each other and drive," shouted a man.

"Excuse me but we're not gay!" shouted Kiba back at the man.

"Get a move on it and it's okay to admit that you're gay. There's nothing wrong with being gay," shouted a woman as she honked her horn.

Kiba grumbled and rolled his eyes and started to drive towards our school. My cheeks were burning red as I sank down in my seat. Kiba turned to look at me and raised his eyebrow.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked as he parked his Jeep in the parking lot.

"I never been so embarrassed in my life," I said.

"Oh come on they're strangers. It's not like they know us to do anything," said Kiba.

We got of his Jeep and started to walk towards the Art classroom where Ino was. As we got inside we saw Ino, Gaara, Shikamaru, and Sasuke there. I saw a smirk coming on Shikamaru's face. Oh no don't tell me he's going to make jokes about me liking Sasuke? Seriously that dude needs to get a life. He probably likes Sasuke himself.

"Hey Ino," I said as I looked over her shoulder at her portrait. "Wow! You're really talented Ino"

"Thanks Naruto. Just a few more things to do and then I'm done," said Ino as she giggled but then turned serious. "And I'll make sure that Sakura will lose!"

"Hey Ino do ever remember me always carrying a doll around everywhere I went?" asked Kiba.

"Actually what I remember is you and Naruto always holding dolls in your arms like it was a baby," said Ino.

"What no way I remember you and Kiba always playing around with dolls like they were real," I said.

"No that's not right; I remember you and Ino playing with dolls like they were actually human," said Kiba.

"You guys don't remember yourself with a doll but instead remember the other two with dolls. Strange isn't it," said Sasuke as he stared at me with a cold expression. Actually all three of them had cold expressions on their faces. Gaara was staring at Ino with a mean and angry eyes, Shikamaru was staring at Kiba with angry and revengeful eyes, and Sasuke was staring at me cold and also too with angry eyes.

"Yeah whatever; But I know I would never play with a doll they're so stupid they can't help you with your homework and tests," said Kiba as I saw Shikamaru get up and leave. "What's up with him?"

"And dolls definitely can't be your boyfriend they're not real. They can't hold you or hug you or make you feel like a princess," said Ino as I saw Gaara get up and leave. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Yeah that's all true and dolls can't even be your friend they're plastic. They don't have no emotions or a heart or even a brain. Duh dolls are stupid and don't forget creepy," I said as I heard Sasuke get up and leave. "Like seriously what's their problem"

"You know where they were being held captive at, the Doll Museum, their only source of company were dolls so they are being really offended right now," said Ino. "But like seriously those dolls are so freaking creepy so they should know where we're coming from"

"Yeah but they had each other as company too. Maybe Orochimaru took real people and made them into dolls like the witch from Hansel and Gretel turned kids into gingerbread cookies," said Kiba while Ino and I stared at him as if he was an alien.

"What the heck Kiba?" I said "How did you think of that?"

"I don't know but it could be true," said Kiba.

"Yeah it could be true," said Ino while I rolled my eyes "Thank God he didn't turn us into dolls"

I took out my phone and started to scroll through my Emails. Most of them were Facebook Emails expect one.

_From: 69 _

_Subject: Vampires and dolls._

_Message: Long ago vampires existed; they raged through villages and drank blood from every living soul. One day a man got tired of them and decided to trap their human soul inside a doll putting the vampire in a deep sleep. But there was a problem the vampire could control their human soul through their sleep. Therefore they were able to interact with anyone they wanted and make the person they interacted with fall in love with them so the person could release them from their sleep. Some of the vampires released from their sleep still exist today and you might just know them._

My heart started to beat fast as I read the message. Could these vampires released from their sleep be Sasuke, Gaara, and Shikamaru? Is that why they were so offended when we talked about dolls so rudely? Because they were trapped inside a doll themselves. I have to show this message to Kiba and Ino.

"Hey you guys read this message," I said as Kiba and Ino read the messages. Their face changed from curious to shocked and then scared.

"It's Gaara, Sasuke, and Shikamaru that are you know what," I whispered to them.

"And they're still inside here waiting to drink our blood," whispered Ino as she started to put her materials and portrait away some place safe.

"I have an idea we go get crosses from the Christian club and make a run for it," whispered Kiba.

We started to quietly tip toe to the Christian club. I slowly opened the door as we quickly came inside. We started to look through cabinets for extra crosses. Ino found some and put them over our heads. I opened the door again and we then started to tip toe down the hallway. I didn't really know if there were actually vampires but it is better to be safe than sorry.

"You know I'm not the religious type," said Kiba. "I say we fight them"

"Are you crazy? They're vampires," said Ino.

"They'll have our asses down on the ground before we could even touch them," I said.

"What are you guys talking about?" said Shikamaru from behind us

We immediately froze and turned our heads to look at them. My hand reached up to my cross and I held it tightly. I saw Kiba holding his cross too. And Ino was panicking; she kept looking at Kiba and me nervously. I didn't blame her I mean what would you do when you knew that a vampire was behind you?

"What's with the crosses?" asked Gaara as he looked at Ino who immediately looked away.

"One," I said counting.

"Two," I said as I looked at Ino and Kiba.

"Three run," I said as we took off running out of school. "Separate"

**Ino's Point of View**

I kept on running clutching my cross. Gaara was chasing me. We were running circles around the track. It felt like P.E. again. I was so tried my legs were aching. I was slowing down and Gaara was so close to catching up to me and eating me. I felt him knock me down on the ground. He grabbed my wrists and held them pinned down on the ground.

"No don't eat me!" I screamed as Gaara just stared at me like I was crazy. "Please don't I want to live don't suck me dry. I want to find the love of my life"

"Ino?" I interrupted him again.

"Get off of me you leech!" I said as I somehow managed to kick him and run free.

I started to run again but I didn't get to run far because he just had me pinned down on the ground again.

"You pervert. Get off of me!" I screamed but then stopped as I felt his lips on mine. I closed my eyes and let him kiss me. He let go of my wrists and I wrapped my arms around his neck. Images flashed in my head of him and me when I was younger.

"_Ino honey," I heard my Dad say._

"_Yes Daddy?" I said as I ran up to him. He kneeled down and held a big box with a purple bow on it. "Is it for me?"_

"_Of course it is. Go on now open it," said my Dad as I gave him a hug and ran to my bed to open it._

_I started to rip the wrapping paper away. As I was done I opened the box and pulled out a doll. I gasped as I stared at the doll. It was so beautiful. I touched the doll's red hair and ran my finger over its eyes. I hugged the doll to my chest._

"_Daddy he's perfect," I said as my Dad smiled._

"_I knew you would like him the minute I saw him in the doll store," said my Dad. "Now princess I got to go to work. Have fun"_

_As my Dad went away I sat down at my tea party tabled with my doll across from me._

"_I really wish you could talk," I said._

"_Well princess what do you want to talk about?" I heard someone say. I turned around and gasped. He looked exactly like my doll._

"_Who are you?" I asked._

"_I'm your doll princess," he said. "Call me Gaara"_

"_You're the perfect doll any girl can ask for," I said as I threw my arms around his neck._

"Ino are you okay?" he asked.

"Why do I remember you?" I asked. "Who are you?"

"Ino I'm sorry," he said.

"Stay away from me," I said as ran away with tears streaming down my cheeks.

**Kiba's Point of View**

"You're not a vampire at all," I said as I threw a basketball at Shikamaru but he just dodged it. "You're a fake"

Shikamaru looked tried and just glared at me. But I grabbed a volleyball and was about to throw it at him; but stopped when I felt arms going around my waist. I let go of the volleyball and it fell on the ground. How did he get to me so fast? He's a real vampire then. I felt his lips moving across my neck slowly. Man this is so gay. What the hell vampires are only supposed to do this to girls not boys. I gasped as I felt him nibble on my neck. Images started to flood into my head of him and when me when I was younger.

"_Kiba!" I heard my sister shout as I ran downstairs._

"_Yeah sissy?" I asked._

"_Here's something Mom got for you for getting a C on your spelling test," said my sister as grin spread on my face._

"_That's because I cheated," I said as my sister smirked._

"_I'll keep that a secret," said my sister._

"_But tell Mom thanks anyway," I said as I grabbed the box and ran upstairs to my bedroom._

_I shut the door and jumped on top of my bed and started to open the box. But as I looked inside the grin on my face went away quickly. _

"_A doll? What the heck am I supposed to do with a doll?" I said. "I'm no girl"_

_I grabbed a pair of scissors from my desk and held the doll in my arms._

"_Want to play surgery?" I said as I grabbed the doll's arm to cut it but then stopped._

"_You're one strange kid," I heard someone say as they grabbed the scissors from my hand._

_I turned around and looked at the guy. He looked exactly like my doll. I gasped and pushed the doll away from me._

"_Who are you?" I asked._

"_You're doll obviously," he said. "Call me Shikamaru"_

"_I don't want to call you Shikamaru," I said._

"_Then what do you want to call me?" he asked._

"_Dolly; because you're my doll and I can call you anything I want," I said._

"_You're one spoiled kid," he said as I grinned. _

"Who are you? Why do I know you when I was younger when I just met you?" I said.

"That's hard to explain," said Shikamaru.

"No you stay away from me," I said and ran away from him.

**Naruto's Point of View**

Why did Sasuke have to be the one to come after me? He really seemed to be angry. I don't want to die. I threw pencils at him as I ran down hallways. My English teacher is going to really confused when he finds no pencils in his classroom. I grabbed my English teacher's erasers and threw those at him but he just dodged them too. I suddenly tripped over the text books that I threw at him. I landed on the ground face first.

"Ouch," I said as I rubbed my forehead.

I felt someone pick me up and push against the wall. It was Sasuke and he didn't look so happy like before. He really is a vampire! Oh my God I'm going to die. I closed my eyes as I felt him come close to me. Teeth scraped over neck.

_I sat on my bed doing my homework. I was sad I had no friends at school because I'm new. Why did my parents even want to move to this new place anyway? Tears came falling down my cheeks as I cried. Nobody at school wanted to be my friend because I'm new; and the teacher said to welcome me but I didn't even feel welcomed._

"_Naruto; honey what's the matter?" I heard my mom say as she pulled me into a hug._

"_Nobody wanted to be my friend at school because I'm new" I said as more tears came falling down my cheeks._

"_Oh Naruto I'm sure they want to be friends with you. They're probably just shy. You have to give them some time" said my mom wiping away my tears. "I got something for you"_

"_Really? What is it?" I asked while my mom smiled._

"_You have to close your eyes first" said my mom laughing excitedly. I closed my eyes as I heard my mom giggling. "Okay now you can look"_

_I gasped as I saw the doll my mom was holding out for me. It had dark black hair that was spiked up in the back and two chin length bangs. It was wearing a white button down shirt with a black jacket over it and it also was wearing black pants with black shoes._

"_Mommy is he for me?" I asked excitedly as my mom laughed and nodded._

"_I knew he would cheer you up" said my mom as she handed me the doll. "Now go to bed"_

_I got under the covers and hugged the doll to my chest while my mom put away my homework and tucked me in._

"_Thanks mommy" I said while my mom smiled and kissed me on the forehead._

"_Good night Naruto. I love you" said my mom as she turned off the light and closed the door._

_I sighed as I snuggled with the doll. I wonder what I should call it. I didn't want to give it a dumb name. But whatever I thought of didn't suite him at all._

"_What should I call you?" I said frustrated._

"_Sasuke" I heard someone say as I froze. "Don't worry I won't harm you"_

"_Who are you?" I said as I saw him leaning against my dresser._

"_Your doll of course" he said as I looked at my doll and gasped. The guy looked exactly like my doll. Maybe he is my doll? My secret friend! I jumped out of bed and ran towards him and gave him a hug_

_"Who are you? A doll, a person, a ghost?" I said as I pushed him away from me. "Whoever you are just know this. I want you to stay away from me"_

_I walked away and outside to find Ino and Kiba waiting inside the Jeep. I got inside and saw that Ino was crying._

_"It turns out that all three of us has a doll right?" asked Ino._

_"Yeah," I said as Kiba nodded and started his Jeep._

_"This all started when we went to Orochimaru's Doll Museum," said Kiba "Maybe we should go back there and found out what really happened"_

_"What! No way he tired kill us," I said._

_"I don't remember him exactly trying to kill us," said Kiba._

_"I don't either," said Ino._

_"Okay," I said "But would he even be there?"_

_"I don't know but we could check," said Kiba. "So tomorrow we'll go there"_

_"And I'll bring my spray," said Ino as Kiba and I looked at each other. "It's not like I' going to spray you two just Orochimaru if he tries to attack us and Kabuto don't forget that pervert"_

_As Kiba dropped us home I sat down back on my swing and started to swing back and forth. It all started at Orochimaru museum and that's where it will all end. I'll make sure of it._

_"So what do you guys think? So I promoted from the 8__th__ grad! OMG Promotion was so much fun! Please review and read or whatever!"-XxxAngelForeverxXX_


End file.
